School
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: genre : Brother/Family/Friendship Cast. Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Leeteuk, Do Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Suho, Jungkook, Jin, Suga, Mingyu, Minhyun (SJ, EXO, BTS, Wannaone,Seventeen)
1. Chapter 1

"School" chapt. 1

Di salah satu Gedung megah yang merupakan salah satu fasilitas dan di gunakan sebagai Gedung untuk Wisuda.

Kursi-kursi tersusun dengan rapi begitu pula para wisudawan dan wisudawati. Pembukaan awal sebelum Rektor , dan Dekan hadir di ruangan, beberapa Mahasiswa menghibur dengan berbagai macam talenta yang mereka miliki. Ada yang meng-cover dari lagu Boy Band dan Girl Band kesukaan mereka serta ada pula yang melakukan Cover Dance.

Para wisudawan dan wisudawati cukup terhibur karena mereka. Begitu pula dengan para undangan.

Salah seorang wisudawan tampan yang juga merupakan salah satu Mahasiswa terbaik di universitas-nya, ia tampak fokus pada beberapa lowongan yang ia baca melalui website dimana dirinya tertarik akan lowongan tersebut.

Sudut bibirnya tampak tertarik dan membuat senyum manis yang terpancar dari wajah tampannya.

Salah satu wisudawan yang duduk di sisi kirinya, melirik apa yang Kyuhyun baca. Dirinya tampak bingung padanya, hingga mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

Wisudawan bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menyadari bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya hingga ia menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin melihat apa yang kau baca" sahutnya

"Oh. Aku sedang tertarik pada artikel lowongan ini"

"Apa kau ingin melamar menjadi guru di sana?"

"Belum tahu juga . Aku masih memikirkannya"

"Aku tahu Sekolah itu. Aku dengar, di sana ada satu kelas yang bermasalah. Tapi menurutku bukan hanya satu kelas saja, karena setahuku Sekolah itu penuh dengan siswa-siswi yang kurang pandai juga dari kalangan yang berbeda-beda"

"Oh..."

"Saranku, kau jangan melamar pekerjaan di sana. Lagipula kau Mahasiswa dengan nilai tertinggi di Universitas kita. Rugi jika kau melamar menjadi Guru. Sebaiknya kau melamar pekerjaan di Perusahaan terkenal, dan bukankah appa mu juga seorang Pengusaha terkenal?"

"Nde. Tapi aku ingin berusaha dengan jerih payah ku sendiri. Dan sepertinya, apa yang kau katakan mengenai Sekolah itu, membuatku lebih tertarik untuk melamar di sana"

"..." wisudawan itu semakin heran pada Kyuhyun, karena dimana-mana banyak orang yang ingin bekerja di Perusahaan ternama, dan bukan menjadi seorang Guru.

ooo

Beberapa jam berlalu, acara Wisuda pun usai di gelar. Banyak sekali para wisudawan yang berfoto bersama keluarga mereka, salah satunya adalah Kyuhyun. Namun kali ini hanya saudaranya yang dapat hadir di acara tersebut, sedangkan ayahnya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, hingga dirinya menyerahkan segala urusan kepada anak pertamanya.

"Kyu, selamat. Akhirnya namdongsaeng hyung selesai juga kuliahnya" ucap saudaranya yang tubuhnya sedikit pendek darinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan bahagia di depan saudaranya.

"Nde hyung. Akhirnya aku bebas juga. Lega rasanya jika sudah melewati semuanya"

"Begitulah Kyu. Namanya juga kuliah. O iya, setelah ini, apa rencanamu? Apa kau ingin bekerja di Perusahaan hyung?" tanyanya sembari berjalan beriringan meninggalkan area Gedung.

"Tidak hyung. Aku sudah memiliki rencana lain untuk masa depanku"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang seonsaengnim"

"Seonsaengnim? Sebaiknya jangan Kyu. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana appa. Appa pasti akan sangat marah padamu"

"Hyung. Aku yakin dengan apa yang ku pilih. Aku tahu, menjadi seorang saengnim tidak mudah. Tapi aku akan berusaha hyung. Aku ingin melanjutkan cita-cita eomma yang putus mengajar setelah kejadian itu. "

"Kyu..."

"Hyung percayalah padaku. Aku pasti bisa"

"..." saudaranya hanya bisa menghela napas pendek, tanda dirinya tidak bisa membujuknya karena ia tahu adiknya keras kepala.

"..."Kyuhyun tersenyum dan merangkul saudaranya, "Aku akan mentraktir hyung hari ini" ucapnya

"Benar ya" ucap saudaranya yang bernama Cho Donghae

"Benar hyung. Karena hari ini adalah hari bahagiaku. Maka aku akan mentraktir hyung makan apa yang ingin hyung makan hari ini"

"Baik. Kalau begitu hyung ingin makan makanan Jepang"

"Oke. Kita pergi sekarang"

Begitulah persaudaraan mereka. Meski ayah mereka sangat keras, tapi ayah mereka tidak pernah membedakan kedua anaknya, hingga mereka tumbuh menjadi sosok saudara yang saling _support_.

ooo

Beberapa hari telah berlalu. Tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya, Kyuhyun telah melamar di salah satu Sekolah yang ia inginkan, meski akhirnya ayahnya tahu bahwa dirinya melamar menjadi seorang Guru. Karena ayahnya begitu marah, hingga ayahnya enggan berbicara dengannya.

Pihak Sekolah telah menerima Kyuhyun tanpa test apa pun, hingga pihak Sekolah menginginkan Kyuhyun segera mengajar di Sekolah mereka.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama dimana dirinya akan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya. Dimana jurusan yang ia emban semasa kuliah berbeda dengan pekerjaan yang disukainya.

Kyuhyun mengenakan kemeja putih, yang ia lapis dengan _sweater_ berwarna biru navy, serta celana kain berwarna hitam tak lupa dirinya memakai sepatu _pantofel_ hitam.

Ia menatap dirinya di depan cermin, dan tersenyum lebar.

"Semangat untuk hari pertamamu, Kyu! " ia berucap di depan cermin untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun begitu bersemangat, ia mengenakan tas selempang hitam. Kemudian ia keluar dari kamar.

Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang makan.

Namun baru saja dirinya tiba di anak tangga pertama, ia menatap wajah ayahnya yang tampak begitu marah padanya.

"A...ap...appa..." ucapnya terbata-bata

"Jika kau melangkahkan kaki mu keluar dari rumah untuk bekerja di Sekolah itu! Kau jangan pernah lagi menganggapku appa! " ancam ayahnya

"Mianhe appa. " ucapnya

Dengan terpaksa, Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkah kaki nya yang sempat terhenti karena ayahnya. Dan ia berlalu dengan menundukkan wajahnya di depan ayahnya.

Ayah Kyuhyun begitu marah, hingga ia naik ke kamar nya yang berada di lantai atas.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun berusaha melupakan kejadian barusan dimana ayahnya mengancamnya. Bagi Kyuhyun, pekerjaan ini lebih penting daripada ayahnya.

Kyuhyun sengaja tidak menggunakan Mobil pribadinya. Karena ia ingin merasakan bagaimana aktifitas orang-orang yang menggunakan transportasi seperti Bus atau _Subway train._

Kyuhyun berlari dari komplek elit perumahan, menuju Halte Bus. Keringat mengalir membasahi kening juga pakaiannya. Namun karena udara cukup dingin, hingga membuatnya tidak begitu gerah.

Kyuhyun tiba di Halte, ia berdiri di antara penumpang lainnya. Ada salah sati siswa yang menjadi perhatiannya. Yah... Siswa itu duduk menyendiri di pojok sembari ia mengoleskan salep pada bagian pipi kanannya yang terlihat agak memar.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan siswa itu karena lambang Sekolah nya adalah lambang di mana Kyuhyun akan mengajar di Sekolah tersebut.

Tidak berapa lama, Bus tiba. Kyuhyun bersama beberapa penumpang lainnya masuk ke dalam Bus, salah satunya adalah siswa tersebut yang naik paling belakangan.

Karena beberapa kursi tampak penuh, akhirnya siswa itu hanya berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang lekat padanya, hingga membuat siswa itu risih dan membalas tatapan Kyuhyun, "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?!" tanyanya ketus

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya perhatikan pipi mu sedikit memar." ucapnya

"..." siswa itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya

Kyuhyun berusaha ramah, dan ia hanya tersenyum. Kyuhyun berpikir apakah siswa tersebut adalah salah satu siswa yang akan ia ajar nanti, atau bukan.

ooo

Di dalam kamar, ayah Kyuhyun yang bernama Leeteuk dan sering di panggil Teukie oleh orang-orang dekatnya, sedang duduk sambil memandangi foto istrinya.

"Sayang. Kenapa anak kita harus menjadi seorang seonsaengnim sepertimu? Padahal aku sudah memberinya pilihan untuk bekerja di Perusahaan, tapi Kyuhyun justru menolaknya." ucapnya

Teukie jadi teringat akan perdebatan yang terjadi antara dirinya juga kedua anaknya sekitar 2 hari yang lalu. 

**~flashback~**

Teukie yang menerima amplop coklat, dimana tertera nama Kyuhyun juga kop Sekolah. Teukie merasa curiga hingga ia membuka amplop tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya Teukie setelah ia membaca sebuah pemberitahuan yang berisi bahwa Kyuhyun di terima bekerja menjadi Guru di salah satu Sekolah yang tidak begitu terkenal.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja menuruni anak tangga bersama Donghae, langkah kaki mereka terhenti ketika ayah mereka terlihat marah dan menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu. Sepertinya appa marah padamu" ucap Donghae pelan padanya

"Sepertinya begitu, hyung" sahutnya

"Kyu! Apa ini?! Appa menyekolahkan mu hingga jenjang Universitas, dan memilihkanmu jurusan yang terbaik! Kau justru melamar menjadi Guru!" marahnya dan melempar surat tersebut ke wajah Kyuhyun

"Appa, mianhe. Aku menentang keinginan appa. Aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang Seonsaengnim"

"Apa tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain itu?! Apa kau ingin membuat appa malu?!"

"Appa, berilah Kyuhyun kesempatan untuk memilih pekerjaan yang diinginkannya" ucap Donghae berusaha membujuknya

"Kau jangan membelanya!" bentak Teukie hingga membuat Donghae terdiam

"Appa, ku mohon. Pekerjaan ini adalah pekerjaan yang aku inginkan sejak kecil. Aku ingin seperti eomma yang mengajar siswa-siswanya dengan tulus"

"Bukankah kau tahu! Dulu eomma kalian masuk Rumah Sakit karena berurusan dengan siswa-siswa yang tidak tahu terima kasih itu! Kenapa kau harus mengikuti jejak eomma mu! "

"Aku tahu. Tapi, belum tentu aku akan berhadapan dengan siswa seperti karakter siswa-siswa eomma yang dulu"

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali! Jika kau tetap dengan keinginanmu menjadi seonsaengnim! Appa akan memblokir Atm juga kartu kredit mu!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Karena aku lebih menyukai pekerjaanku, appa"

 **~flashback end~**

Teukie menghela napas beratnya. Ia beranjak setelah meletakkan pigura foto istrinya di atas kasur.

Ia berjalan menuju teras kamar nya. Tatapannya yang sendu memandang kearah langit. Meski dari luar ia terlihat sangat marah pada anaknya, akan tetapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia selalu berdoa untuk anak-anaknya.

 _"Tuhan. Tolong jaga Kyuhyun. Jadikan hari pertamanya bekerja, menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untuknya"_ batinnya

ooo

Kyuhyun tiba di pemberhentian Bus. Ia melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari Bus. Baru saja dirinya keluar, siswa tersebut mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun meski tidak begitu kuat, akan tetapi berhasil membuat Kyuhyun hampir terjatuh.

Siswa tersebut tersenyum sinis padanya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berusaha tersenyum, meski belum dimulai dirinya sudah harus menerima perlakuan kurang mengenakkan seperti barusan.

"Semangat! " ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun yang tampak antusias, ia melangkahkan kaki nya dengan semangat.

Terlihat beberapa siswa dengan seragam yang berantakan berlalu di depannya. Bahkan ada juga siswa dengan rambut yang di semir hijau. Kyuhyun juga melihat beberapa siswa yang memberikan rokok pada teman-temannya.

 _"Semoga aku bisa menjadi seonsaengnim yang baik untuk mereka. Semangat! Semangat! "_

Tbc

Sebenarnya ini ff sudah lama ingin aku buat. Cuma baru kesampaian sekarang2. Semoga suka.


	2. 2

*Selanjutnya*

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kedua kaki nya dengan mantap menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah. Meski dirinya adalah seorang Guru baru di Sekolah ini, dan tidak ada yang membantunya untuk menemukan ruangan Kepala Sekolah, akan tetapi Kyuhyun mencari seorang diri ruangan tersebut.

Saat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju koridor Sekolah, ia melihat beberapa orang siswa yang tadinya menyandarkan tubuh mereka di tembok, kini tatapan mereka tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memiliki firasat kurang baik, ketika mereka berjalan menghampirinya.

"Tenang Kyuhyun...tenang... " ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri walau rasa was-was itu bermain-main di pikirannya.

Benar saja apa yang Kyuhyun khawatirkan. Baru saja ia ingin memulai hari pertamanya bekerja, ia sudah harus berhadapan dengan beberapa siswa yang sepertinya kurang menyukai kehadirannya.

Beberapa siswa tersebut menghadangnya, hingga Kyuhyun terdiam dan menatap mereka.

"Kenapa kalian menghadang saya?" tanyanya

"Anda terlihat asing. Anda Sonsaengnim baru di Sekolah ini?!" tanyanya dan menatapnya tajam

"Nde. Perkenalkan nama saya..." baru saja Kyuhyun hendak memperkenalkan dirinya, siswa yang mengenakan anting salip di telinga kirinya, tiba-tiba saja mencengkeram kerah baju Kyuhyun dan menatapnya sinis, namun Kyuhyun tetap berusaha tenang di depannya.

"Saran saya! Sebaiknya anda mengundurkan diri, sebelum mengajar di Sekolah ini. Jika anda tetap berniat mengajar di sini! Maka anda akan berhadapan dengan kami! Dan kami pastikan. Anda tidak akan bertahan lama mengajar di Sekolah ini! " ancamnya

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum di depan siswa tersebut, dan dengan lembut, ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"Niat saya adalah mengajar. Bukan ingin mencari masalah. Saya tidak peduli dengan ancamanmu. Karena saya yakin, kau siswa yang baik" ucapnya berusaha setenang-tenangnya di depan siswa yang mengancamnya.

"Huh! Kita lihat saja nanti! " sahutnya dan tersenyum tipis padanya

"Jungkook~ah, ada Kangin sonsaengnim. Ayo pergi" ucap salah satu siswa yang merupakan anak buah dari siswa tersebut, lalu menarik tangan siswa yang bernama Jungkook.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap kepergian siswa-siswa itu, lalu ia menghela napas lega.

"Jadi namamu Jungkook" batin Kyuhyun

Seorang pria yang umurnya di atas Kyuhyun beberapa tahun, menghampirinya, karena ia melihat dari kejauhan saat Jungkook berusaha mengancam Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya

"Saya baik-baik saja" sahut Kyuhyun

"Apa yang dikatakan Jungkook padamu?"

"Oh. Dia hanya mengajakku berkenalan saja. Mungkin ia ingin menyambutku sebagai sonsaengnim baru di Sekolah ini" sahut Kyuhyun berbohong padanya

"Jadi begitu rupanya. Saya pikir, siswa nakal itu mengancammu"

"Ah...tidak. Dia siswa yang baik"

"Kau belum tahu saja siswa itu. O iya, kau sonsaengnim baru kan? Saya akan mengajak anda ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah"

"Nde. Kamsahamnida karena sudah ingin membantu saya"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula sebagai sesama saengnim, kita harus saling menolong" ucapnya

"Ne. O iya, perkenalkan nama saya Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun mengulurukan tangannya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya, dan pria tersebut menyambut uluran tangan seraya membalas perkenalannya.

"Saya Kangin. Mari ikut saya" ucapnya dan melepaskan uluran tangan, lalu mengajak Kyuhyun menuju ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

ooo

Di salah satu kelas yang terdengar sangat bising. Dimana beberapa siswa ada yang bermain gitar dan memukul meja sambil bernyanyi. Ada juga yang asik merokok, serta ada pula yang menggambar di papan tulis sebuah gambar tidak senonoh dimana gambar tersebut merupakan gambar orang yang sedang melakukan hubungan intim, hingga membuat siswa yang lain tertawa karenanya.

Salah satu siswa yang berada dalam satu Bus bersama Kyuhyun, ia tampak duduk menyendiri di pojokan, sambil mengompres pipi nya dengan es Batu.

Sesekali siswa bernama Kim Kyungsoo tersebut terlihat meringis menahan rasa sakitnya.

Siswa-siswa yang lain tadinya sibuk dengan keasikan mereka masing-masing, hingga mereka terdiam sejenak saat siswa bernama Jeon Jungkook juga beberapa anak buahnya masuk ke dalam kelas. Setelah menatap mereka, siswa-siswa itu kembali pada kesibukannya masing-masing.

"Huh! Hari ini aku sangat marah pada kalian! Kenapa kalian harus takut pada Kangin sonsaengnim!! Padahal aku ingin mengancam saengnim baru itu! " ucap Jungkook kesal dan duduk di atas meja Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kan belum tentu, saengnim baru itu akan mengajar di kelas kita" ucap salah satu siswa berambut blonde padanya

"Kau benar juga sih. Tapi aku tetap marah pada kalian!! Kalian semua harus berdiri menghadap tembok! " perintahnya

"Baiklah-baiklah..." sahut mereka mengalah, kemudian ke empat anak buahnya melakukan seperti perintah Jungkook.

Jungkook menoleh menatap sahabatnya yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil mengompres pipi nya.

"Pipi mu kenapa Kyungsoo?" tanyanya cemas

"Tidak apa-apa. Biasa..." sahutnya

"Appa mu lagi yang melakukan itu padamu?!"

"Siapa lagi" sahutnya singkat

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan, sampai pipi mu memar seperti itu"

"Tidak ada. Mungkin apa yang aku lakukan selalu salah di mata, appa" sahutnya santai, lalu ia membuang sisa es Batu tadi keluar jendela kelas nya.

"Kenapa nasib kita sama, Kyungsoo. Aku selalu membenci appa. Appa selalu saja membanggakan saudara ku. Bahkan appa selalu bersikap dingin padaku , dibandingkan sikap appa pada kedua hyung ku.

"Mungkin karena nasib kita yang sama, kita jadi bersahabat" sahut Kyungsoo dan tersenyum pada Jungkook

"Kau benar. Hahaha" tawa Jungkook

Jungkook mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam dari saku celana nya

"Kyungsoo~ah,lihatlah. Tadi aku membeli ini di Mini Market" Jungkook memperlihatkan kotak kecil berisi kondom padanya

"Apa kau gila? Kita ini masih Sekolah"ucap Jungkook yang tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Jungkook

"Aku tahu. Tapi, aku ingin mencobanya bersama Ji Eun "

"Jangan coba-coba. Jika kau mencintai Ji Eun, sebaiknya kau jaga dan perlakukan dia dengan baik. Bukan malah ingin menodainya! "

"Tapi, aku ingin melakukannya bersama yeoja yang ku cintai"

"Jungkook. Aku tahu, kita adalah siswa yang bermasalah, tapi kita harus punya harga diri! Jangan kau jadikan masa depanmu suram hanya karena nafsu itu menguasai mu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya di kemudian hari." ucap Kyungsoo yang selalu menasehati sahabatnya.

"Ish! Baiklah. Kali ini aku akan mendengarkan nasehatmu. Aku akan melakukannya, jika sudah lulus SMA. Hehehe"

"Kau ini! Ingat nasehatku. Aku tidak ingin sahabatku terjerumus dalam hal yang merusak masa depanmu"

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti, Pinguin" sahutnya

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar panggilan Jungkook yang khas untuknya.

Tidak jauh dari posisi duduk Kyungsoo, salah satu pemuda yang cukup tampan dan bertubuh tinggi, menatap kearah Kyungsoo yang tidak peduli padanya. Pemuda itu bernama Mingyu. Ia adalah sahabat kecil Kyungsoo yang kini menjadi musuh karena suatu peristiwa yang membuat Kyungsoo memutuskan persahabatan dengannya.

"Kau terlihat bahagia dengan sahabat mu. Kenapa kau tidak bisa memaafkan kesalahanku, Kyungsoo. Aku ingin bersahabat lagi denganmu" batinnya

ooo

Di salah satu ruangan yang berada di Fakultas Sains dan Teknik, seorang pemuda yang berumur sekitar 22 tahun , duduk menyendiri di Lab Robotik.

Ia tampak melamun, karena dirinya memikirkan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi pada adiknya.

 _ **"Appa malu memiliki anak bodoh sepertimu!! Kau ingin jadi apa! Jika kau selalu mencari masalah dan masalah!! Appa sudah kesekian kalinya menerima teguran dari Sekolah mu!!"**_

 _ **"Huh! Apakah appa tidak tahu! Atau sengaja tidak ingin tahu, kenapa aku selalu membuat masalah?! Karena appa hanya memandangku bodoh! Karena aku tidak seperti Chanyeol hyung dan Suho hyung!"**_

 _ **Plak!**_

 _ **Tangan kanan pria paruh baya itu melayang keras di pipi anak bungsunya.**_

Setetes air mata jatuh di pelupuk mata pemuda tampan dan bertubuh tinggi ideal tersebut.

Pemuda bernama Kim Chanyeol itu menyeka air matanya.

"Kyungsoo~ah, kenapa sejak kematian eomma, kau jadi berubah sangat sensitif dan selalu ingin mencari masalah dengan appa? Hyung tahu, kau tidak bodoh. Kau cerdas. Hanya saja kau ingin berontak di depan appa" gumamnya

"Mianhe, Kyungsoo~ah"

ooo

Di salah satu Lapangan Basket, seorang pemuda tampan dan tinggi, bahkan karena ketampanan dan kecerdasannya, ia selalu menjadi Bintang Kampus.

Pemuda itu bernama Jeon Seok Jin, dan sering di sapa Jin. Selain tampan, Jin juga pandai bernyanyi dan suaranya merdu. Karena suaranya, Jin memiliki Band di Kampus nya.

"Seok Jin~ah" terdengar suara seorang pemuda memanggilnya dari arah yang tidak terlau jauh, dan berlari menghampirinya ketika dirinya hendak melempar Bola ke dalam ring.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanyanya pada saudaranya yang bernama Suga.

"Besok Jungkook ulang tahun, sudah beberapa tahun ini kita tidak pernah merayakannya" ucap saudara tertuanya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kursi panjang yang tampak kosong. Kemudian mereka duduk bersebelahan.

Jin meregangkan otot-otot lengannya, karena tampak lelah setelah bermain Basket.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Suga padanya

"Bukannya aku tidak mau hyung. Tapi besok aku sibuk dan ada ujian, pulang dari Kampus, aku harus ke Perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas"

"Hyung juga besok harus ke Perusahaan appa untuk memulai magang di sana"

Mereka menghela napas panjang, karena lagi-lagi kesibukan mereka harus membuat mereka tidak dapat merayakan hari ulang tahun adiknya.

"Bagaimana dengan appa? Apakah appa mau merayakan ulang tahun Jungkook?" tanya Jin

"Entahlah, Jin. Appa sudah berubah sejak eomma tiada. Hyung rasa, appa masih menyalahkan Jungkook atas kematian eomma"

"Kasihan Jungkook" gumam Jin

"Nde." sahut Suga

ooo

Di luar ruang Kepala Sekolah. Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan bersama salah satu Guru yang di tugaskan oleh Kepala Sekolah untuk mengantarnya ke ruangan kelas dimana dirinya akan mulai mengajar.

"Mm...apakah saya boleh bertanya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Guru yang Kyuhyun temui saat Jungkook mengancamnya tadi.

"Silahkan. Kau ingin bertanya apa? "

"Kenapa di kelas 3D, tidak ada saengnim yang betah mengajar di sana? Apa karena siswa-siswanya bermasalah?"

"Nde. Karena mereka selalu mencari masalah dengan sonsaengnim baru yang akan menjadi wali kelas mereka. Saya sarankan, kau harus tegas mendidik mereka. Jangan sampai kau menyerah di hari pertamamu mengajar"

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Saya tidak mudah menyerah. Saya akan berusaha agar mereka bisa menerima saya sebagai wali kelas mereka"

Guru yang bernama Kangin tersenyum dan menepuk pundak nya pelan.

"Semangat!" ucapnya pada Kyuhyun

"Ne. Semangat! " sahutnya

Tiba di depan kelas yang di maksud, Kangin hanya bisa mengantar Kyuhyun hanya sampai di depan kelas saja.

"Ini adalah kelas mu. Semoga hari ini menyenangkan untukmu " ucapnya lagi

"Ne. Jeongmal gumawo" sahut Kyuhyun berterima Kasih padanya

"Ne. Kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu" pamit Kangin.

"Ne" sahutnya

Kemudian Kangin meninggalkannya seorang diri. Di depan kelas, Kyuhyun diam dan memandangi kelas nya. Terdengar suara bising dari dalam kelas dimana ia harus mengajar.

"Semangat! Aku harus bisa!" gumamnya

Tbc

Terima kasih untuk komen dan like nya ya


	3. chapter 3

***Selanjutnya***

Kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak agar dirinya merasa tenang sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Semangat! " batinnya

Kyuhyun memegang knop pintu, lalu membukanya. Saat ia membuka pintu kelas, semua siswa yang ada di dalam kelas menatap tajam ke arahnya, namun Kyuhyun tetap berusaha tersenyum pada mereka, dan melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke dalam.

Siswa-siswa yang tadinya diam dan memandangnya tajam, kini kembali ke aktivitas mereka semula, bahkan mereka sangat tidak sopan pada Kyuhyun sebagai Guru baru di kelas mereka, dan lebih tepatnya wali kelas mereka.

Semua siswa di kelas ini hanya menganggap Kyuhyun tidak ada, dan mereka berbuat seenaknya. Tapi Kyuhyun berusaha memahami mereka. Dan Kyuhyun dengan mantap berjalan menuju papan tulis yang terdapat gambar tidak senonoh. Kyuhyun masih berusaha bersabar, lalu ia mengambil penghapus dan spidol, kemudian ia menghapus gambar tersebut setelah itu Kyuhyun menulis namanya di papan tulis.

Hampir selesai Kyuhyun menulis nama lengkapnya, namun Kyuhyun yang pernah mengikuti Taekwondo juga kegiatan olahraga lainnya, membuat dirinya mampu menghindari bola kasti yang di lempar ke arahnya, dan jika saja Kyuhyun tidak menghindar, mungkin saja bola kasti tersebut membuat kepala bagian belakangnya berdarah, akan tetapi Tuhan masih melindunginya.

Siswa yang melempar bola kasti itu, merasa kesal karena ia tidak berhasil mengerjai guru baru mereka. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap semua siswa yang membalas tatapannya dengan sinis seakan-akan Kyuhyun adalah mangsa yang harus mereka terkam. Namun Kyuhyun selalu berusaha untuk tenang.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Perkenalkan nama saya Cho Kyuhyun. Mulai hari ini, saya adalah wali kelas kalian."

Jungkook yang masih duduk di atas meja, ia beranjak dan menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun menggunakan jari telunjuknya, "Hei!! Kau!! Jangan pernah bermimpi, kau akan menjadi wali kelas kami!! Aku sudah memperingatkan padamu!! Kami tidak akan membuatmu betah mengajar di Sekolah ini!! " ancamnya

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membalas ancamannya, "Silahkan. Saya terima ancamanmu sebagai perkenalan perdana yang menyenangkan di hari pertama saya mengajar. Mungkin banyak orang mengatakan kalian adalah siswa-siswa bermasalah. Tapi bagi saya, kalian adalah sebuah hadiah dimana saya harus bisa bertanggung jawab menjadikan hadiah yang diberikan menjadi hadiah yang bermanfaat."

"..." mereka terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

Minhyun tahu benar bahwa teman-teman sekelasnya tidak menyukai Kyuhyun, ia pun berinisiatif melakukan sesuatu agar teman-temannya senang dengan apa yang di lakukannya. Minhyun yang tidak berhasil melempar bola kasti padanya, kini Minhyun menantang Kyuhyun untuk duel dengannya.

"Hei!! Aku akan menantangmu berkelahi di sini. Jika aku menang, maka kau harus pergi meninggalkan kelas ini" ucapnya

"Baik. Saya akan terima tantanganmu. Tapi bagaimana jika saya yang menang?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Jika kau menang. Maka kami akan menerimamu di kelas ini" jawab Jungkook

"Baik. Saya setuju" sahut Kyuhyun.

Karena tantangan tersebut. Semua siswa di kelas 3D memindahkan meja dan kursi ke sudut ruangan, hingga arena berduel mereka tidak terlihat sempit.

Minhyun menggulung lengan baju, dan melepas jas juga sweater seragamnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang hanya seorang diri, salah satu siswa mendorong Kyuhyun ke depan, jika saja Kyuhyun tidak sigap, mungkin dirinya akan tersungkur ke lantai.

Beberapa siswa lainnya mengunci pintu kelas, juga menutup jendela kelas mereka.

Kyungsoo yang berdiri di dekat papan tulis memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang meladeni kenakalan teman-temannya. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa sebenarnya Kyuhyun adalah guru yang baik dan tulus untuk mereka, tetapi karena mereka semua tidak suka di atur, jadi sebisa mereka untuk berusaha membuat semua guru dan wali kelas mereka agar tidak betah mengajar.

Minhyun lebih dulu melayangkan tinjunya namun Kyuhyun mampu menangkap tangannya, hingga membuat Minhyun kesakitan saat Kyuhyun meremas kuat jari jemari Minhyun. Kemudian Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Minhyun karena kasihan padanya.

Minhyun mengibaskan jemarinya yang sakit, akan tetapi Minhyun tidak ingin kalah begitu saja. Minhyun mengeluarkan belati yang selalu ia bawa di saku celananya.

Jungkook yang melihat Minhyun mengeluarkan belati, melarangnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berlebihan.

"Hentikan Minhyun!!!" tegur Jungkook

"Tidak! Sampai aku dapat mengalahkannya" tolak Minhyun

Kyuhyun tidak takut saat Minhyun mengeluarkan belati, dan mengarahkan belati itu padanya, akan tetapi Kyuhyun mampu menghindarinya dengan cara mundur beberapa langkah, disaat Minhyun lengah, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menangkap tangan Minhyun, lalu memukul kuat bagian lengan Minhyun hingga belati yang di pegangnya jatuh ke lantai, kemudian ia mengambil langkah besar, dan Kyuhyun memutar tangan Minhyun ke belakang punggung , lalu ia menekuk lutut Minhyun hingga membuat Minhyun kesakitan dan minta maaf padanya.

"Mian. Tolong lepaskan" ucapnya

"Kau masih Sekolah. Jangan kotori tanganmu dengan darah dari orang yang tidak bersalah. Karena masa depanmu masih panjang" sahut Kyuhyun menasehatinya

"Ne. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" jawab Minhyun

Jungkook bernapas lega karena Minhyun tidak berhasil melukai guru baru di kelas mereka. Meski Jungkook adalah salah satu siswa yang bermasalah, akan tetapi dirinya paling tidak suka jika mengerjai orang yang tidak bersalah secara berlebihan seperti yang dilakukan Minhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Minhyun, dan membantu Minhyun berdiri.

Kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan menuju papan tulis, dan ia meminta siswa untuk merapikan kembali meja dan kursi ke tempatnya semula.

"Tolong rapikan kembali meja dan kursinya" ucap Kyuhyun

Salah satu siswa yang tak lain adalah Mingyu, ia ingin melukai Kyuhyun, dengan mengambil belati yang terjatuh tadi, lalu ia berseru memanggil Kyuhyun sambil mempercepat langkah kaki nya menuju Kyuhyun.

"Hei!!! Kau!!!" serunya

Kyuhyun berbalik, dan siswa-siswa yang melihat aksi Mingyu berteriak padanya.

"Jangan!!!"

Mingyu sangat terkejut, dan kedua matanya terbelalak saat yang berhasil ia lukai bukanlah Kyuhyun, melainkan Kyungsoo.

Belati itu berhasil menusuk bagian perut Kyungsoo yang melindungi Kyuhyun. Jungkook yang begitu terpukul dengan aksi yang barusan saja dilakukan Mingyu , membuat dirinya spontan menarik tubuh Mingyu ke belakang, lalu melayangkan tinjunya hingga Mingyu tersungkur ke lantai.

Kyungsoo terduduk lemas dengan darah yang bersimbah dibagian perut nya. Kyuhyun bergegas melepaskan belati tersebut, kemudian ia menekan bagian perut Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo tidak kehilangan banyak darah.

"Cepat hubungi Ambulans! " perintah Kyuhyun

"Jangan. Aku bawa Motor. Gunakan Motorku saja" ucap Jungkook

"Baiklah" sahut Kyuhyun, lalu dengan sigap dirinya menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo dan berlari meninggalkan kelas menuju arah parkiran.

Kyuhyun mengendarai Motor milik Jungkook, dan Kyungsoo duduk di belakang seraya tubuh Kyungsoo diikat menggunakan sweater milik Kyuhyun agar Kyungsoo tidak terjatuh.

Tubuh Kyungsoo semakin lemah karena darah yang terus mengalir di perut nya.

Jungkook beserta Taehyung menggunakan Motor Taehyung untuk mengikuti Kyuhyun menuju Rumah Sakit terdekat.

"Bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi kita tiba di Rumah Sakit" ucap Kyuhyun

"To...long...maafkan...teman...temanku..." pinta Kyungsoo dengan nada lemah

"Sebelum kau meminta maaf. Saya sudah memaafkan kalian" sahut Kyuhyun

o

o

o

Di salah satu ruangan, seorang pemuda tampan terlihat melamun, bahkan dirinya tidak fokus memeriksa file yang harus ia koreksi.

Pikirannya saat ini sangat tidak tenang. Sesekali dirinya ingin menghubungi adiknya, akan tetapi ia berpikir adiknya sibuk dengan teman-teman Sekolahnya, hingga ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kyungsoo~ah. Kenapa hati hyung merasa tidak tenang? Hyung selalu kepikiran akan kejadian tadi pagi. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" gumamnya

"Apa...sebaiknya, hyung menghubungimu saja?" pikirnya

Suho adalah namanya. Ia adalah salah satu saudara tertua dari Kim Kyungsoo.

Meski ayah mereka selalu membedakan Kyungsoo dari mereka, akan tetapi Suho begitu menyayangi Kyungsoo. Dan ia sangat khawatir jika Kyungsoo melakukan hal di luar batas karena dirinya membenci ayahnya.

Suho memberanikan diri untuk mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo. Namun tidak aktif. Karena ponsel Kyungsoo berada di dalam tas dengan silent mode.

Huft...

Suho menghela napas panjang. Kemudian ia mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo. Berharap Kyungsoo segera membalas pesannya.

 _ **Kyungsoo ~ ah, apa kau baik-baik saja? Hyung khawatir padamu.**_

Suho meletakkan I-phone miliknya di atas meja kerjanya. Meski rasa khawatir itu masih bergelut dipikirannya, tapi Suho harus profesional dengan pekerjaannya.

o

o

o

Rumah Sakit

Kyungsoo dilarikan kebagian UGD untuk menerima tindakan pertama. Kemeja putih Kyuhyun kini bernoda darah, begitu pula dengan sweater miliknya.

Kyuhyun begitu cemas, karena dihari ia pertama mengajar harus dihadapi dengan kejadian yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan.

Kyuhyun mondar-mandir di depan ruang UGD. Tidak berapa lama perawat bergegas memindahkan Kyungsoo menggunakan _Brankar_ _Pasien_ menuju ruang Operasi karena Kyungsoo kehilangan banyak darah. Dan Kyuhyun ikut mendampingi Kyungsoo menuju ruang Operasi.

Jungkook dan Taehyung berlari menyusul Kyuhyun, saat mereka melihat Kyuhyun belok ke arah ruang Operasi.

Di depan ruang Operasi, mereka bertiga menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Terlebih lagi Jungkook yang hanya berdiri di depan ruang Operasi.

"Duduklah" ucap Kyuhyun

"Ini semua karenamu!! Jika saja kau tidak menerima tantangan Minhyun! Kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi!!" kesal Jungkook padanya

"Kau benar. Mungkin saya yang salah" sahut Kyuhyun berusaha mengalah menghadapi siswanya

"Sudahlah Jungkook. Kau jangan menyalahkannya. Sebaiknya kita berdoa saja untuk Kyungsoo" Saran Taehyung

"Huh!"

Jungkook mendengus kesal, dan ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding Rumah Sakit. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, hanya bisa bersabar.

o

o

o

60 menit kemudian

Operasi berhasil di lakukan. Kyungsoo yang tadinya hampir kehabisan darah, kini nyawanya tertolong setelah Kyuhyun mendonorkan darahnya secara diam-diam, saat Jungkook dan Taehyung melamun dan tidak menyadari dirinya pergi menemui Dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo untuk mendonorkan darahnya.

Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur ia dapat menolong siswanya. Kini Kyungsoo dipindahkan ke ruang inap. Jungkook dan Taehyung menemani Kyungsoo di kamar inap, sedangkan Kyuhyun meninggalkan area Rumah Sakit.

Kyuhyun berjalan sempoyongan setelah melakukan transfusi darah, yang seharusnya ia lakukan adalah beristirahat agar kondisinya pulih. Akan tetapi ia justru lebih memilih pulang ke rumah, karena tidak mungkin jika dirinya kembali ke Sekolah dengan kondisi pakaiannya yang terdapat noda darah.

Kyuhyun berdiri di tepi jalan. Cuaca panas membuat tubuhnya semakin lemas. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Bahkan kini perutnya terasa sangat mual.

"Bertahanlah Kyu. Jangan sampai kau pingsan di jalan" batinnya

Apa yang ditakutkan Kyuhyun terjadi. Tubuhnya semakin tidak kuat dan lemah, hingga membuat pandangannya semakin kabur. Samar-samar ia melihat seorang pemuda memanggil namanya, kemudian ia rebah dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kyuhyun~ah!"

Tbc


	4. chapter 4

Di ruang inap. Jungkook duduk sembari menggenggam erat tangan sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau harus mengorbankan nyawamu untuk saengnim baru itu, Kyungsoo? Kau terluka karenanya!"

Taehyung yang berdiri di sisi kiri Jungkook, memegang pundaknya.

"Kau jangan menyalahkan saengnim baru itu, Jungkook. Itu bukan salahnya." ucap Taehyung

Jungkook hanya diam, dan tidak menatapnya. Ia tahu, bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh salah satu temannya adalah benar. Dan tidak seharusnya ia menyalahkan guru baru mereka.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu? Aku ingin membeli minuman"

"Tidak. Kau saja. Aku akan menemani Kyungsoo di sini"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan. Taehyung menghela napas sejenak, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Jungkook di kamar inap Kyungsoo.

o

o

o

Di salah satu ruang inap, dan hanya berbeda kamar dari Kyungsoo. Kyuhyun di rawat, setelah sahabatnya yang bekerja di Rumah Sakit, menolongnya saat Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri di tepi jalan.

Sahabat Kyuhyun yang bernama Shim Changmin memeriksa denyut nadinya.

Changmin terlihat menghela napas setelah memeriksanya.

"Kyu..." ucapnya pelan

Tidak berapa lama, kelopak matanya bergerak. Changmin tersenyum ketika sahabat dekatnya mulai membuka matanya.

"Changmin..." ucap Kyuhyun lemah

"Aku dimana?" tanyanya lemah

"Kau di Rumah Sakit. Aku menemukanmu pingsan di pinggir jalan"

Kyuhyun memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun, namun Changmin mencegahnya.

"Jangan bangun dulu. Kau harus banyak beristirahat. Tekanan darahmu rendah. Dan sebaiknya kau makan dulu. Aku telah meminta perawat untuk membawakan makanan bernutrisi juga susu, agar kondisimu segera pulih. Untuk seorang pendonor, seharusnya setelah melakukan transfusi, kau harus beristirahat dulu. Jangan memaksakan diri untuk beraktivitas."

"Dari mana kau tahu, aku melakukan donor darah?"

"Dari salah satu perawat yang membantuku, dan itu di lenganmu tertempel kapas steril." sahutnya

"Oh" ucap Kyuhyun datar

Shim Changmin adalah salah satu sahabat Kyuhyun yang kini bekerja sebagai Dokter muda di Rumah Sakit. Changmin sangat mengenal watak sahabatnya yang sangat keras kepala, dan jika Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan A maka tidak ada yang bisa membujuknya. Termasuk saudaranya sendiri.

"Changmin. Kau tidak memberitahu, appa dan Donghae hyung jika aku di rawat kan?" tanyanya

"Tidak. Karena aku tahu. Kau pasti akan marah padaku jika aku mengatakannya" sahut Changmin tersenyum padanya

"Hehehe" Kyuhyun tersenyum malu padanya.

"O iya. Bagaimana kabar siswaku? Apa kondisinya sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya karena ia mencemaskan Kyungsoo

"Siswa? Apa sekarang kau mengajar? Kau tidak bekerja di Perusahaan bersama Donghae hyung?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin melanjutkan cita-cita eomma yang dulu sempat terhenti karena eomma tiada"

"Apakah appamu setuju dengan pekerjaanmu ini?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku memaksakan diriku untuk memilih keinginanku sendiri"

"Kau memang keras kepala, Kyu. Ha-h! Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki sahabat keras kepala sepertimu ini"

"Hehehee. Meski aku keras kepala. Tapi kau tetap ingin bersahabat denganku kan?" candanya

"..."Changmin tersenyum padanya

"O iya, tolong bantu aku cari tahu kabar siswaku. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kyungsoo"

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan mencari tahu kabarnya. Sekarang istirahatlah"

"Mm" angguknya

o

o

o

Angin berhembus lembut menyapa dedaunan. Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki nya menuju arah parkiran Mobil. Ia mempercepat langkah kaki nya saat ia menerima sebuah pesan yang berasal dari salah satu teman Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil, kemudian ia mengemudikannya menuju Rumah Sakit.

Chanyeol begitu panik, hingga ia lupa untuk memberitahukannya pada Suho.

"Kyungsoo~ah. Apalagi yang kau lakukan sampai kau masuk Rumah Sakit. Jika appa tahu. Kau akan kena marah besar" batinnya

o

o

o

Di ruang rawat inap. Kyungsoo mulai membuka matanya. Samar-samar ia melihat salah satu sahabatnya menyeka air mata dan menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Syukurlah, kau sadar Kyungsoo. Bagaimana? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Jungkook mencemaskannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan panggil Dokter untuk memeriksamu"

Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jungkook, karena melarangnya untuk memanggil Dokter.

"Ja...ngan. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku...ingin pulang saja" ucapnya lemah

"Pulang?! Kau ini terluka parah, Kyungsoo. Kau masih harus istirahat! Bagaimana jika jahitannya terbuka lagi! Lukamu bisa infeksi! "

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh temanmu ini benar. Jangan paksakan diri, jika kondisimu masih belum sehat"

Jungkook dan Kyungsoo memandang kearah pemuda berpakaian Dokter yang masuk begitu saja ke ruang inap Kyungsoo dan menghampiri mereka.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Jungkook

"Saya Dokter di Rumah Sakit ini"

"Aku tahu. Maksudku, anda bukan Dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo. Lalu kenapa ada kemari?" tanya Jungkook yang curiga padanya

"Ah...itu. Sebenarnya saya kemari, karena ingin memeriksa pasien saya. Dan seseorang yang mencemaskanmu, meminta saya untuk memeriksa kondisi siswanya"

"Maksud anda... Kyuhyun saengnim yang meminta anda datang kemari?!" tanya Jungkook seakan tidak senang karena lagi-lagi guru baru itu baginya hanya ingin mencari perhatian mereka saja.

"Nde. Saya akan memeriksa kondisimu. Bisakah kau bergeser sebentar, agar saya mudah memeriksanya" perintah Changmin pada Jungkook.

Jungkook akhirnya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Changmin padanya. Ia bergeser sambil memperhatikan Changmin memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Pasti dia pergi, dan meminta anda kemari. Karena dia pengecut" celetuk Jungkook

Sambil mengecek suhu tubuh Kyungsoo juga detak jantung serta jahitannya. Changmin tersenyum dan menjawab celetukan Jungkook dengan sabar.

"Beruntung temanmu ini masih bisa selamat, karena saengnim yang kau benci telah memberikan darah untuknya. Jika terlambat sedikit saja, mungkin temanmu ini sudah tewas kehabisan darah"

Jungkook dan Kyungsoo begitu terkejut dengan pernyataan Changmin. Bahkan mereka tidak percaya, jika guru baru itu telah menyelamatkan Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini pada kalian. Tapi, karena perkataanmu yang tidak enak di dengar. Dan kesalahpahaman ini harus selesai, maka saya harus mengatakannya. Saran saya, bukalah hati kalian untuk menerima saengnim baru kalian"

"..."Jungkook hanya diam, begitu juga Kyungsoo

"O iya. Karena kau baru saja menjalani operasi. Kau harus menginap di Rumah Sakit sekitar seminggu, agar jahitannya benar-benar kering. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

Changmin tersenyum pada mereka, kemudian ia pergi dari kamar inap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak percaya! Kenapa dia harus menolongmu? Seharusnya dia membenci kita! "

"Sudahlah, Jungkook. Setidaknya aku selamat karena pertolongannya" jawab Kyungsoo

"Tapi aku tetap tidak menyukai saengnim baru itu! Ini pasti akan-akalannya saja, agar kita takluk padanya"

"..."Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menghela napasnya.

o

o

o

Mingyu duduk menyendiri di atas balkon Sekolah. Ia menatap kedua tangannya yang masih terdapat noda darah Kyungsoo.

Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi karena ia merasa sangat bersalah atas apa yang dilakukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Mian...jeongmal mianhe...aku tidak sengaja...aku tidak sengaja, Kyungsoo" gumamnya berkali-kali

"Mianhe...mianhe..."

o

o

o

Jungkook membantu Kyungsoo duduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantal yang ia berdirikan di dinding.

Brak!

Kyungsoo dan Jungkook begitu terkejut saat Chanyeol membuka pintu begitu saja.

"Hyung..." ucap Kyungsoo

Chanyeol bergegas menghampirinya, lalu memeluknya erat.

"Ba...bagaimana hyung tahu...aku disini?" tanyanya

"Mian, Kyungsoo~ah. Aku yang menghubungi Chanyeol hyung" jawab Jungkook

"Bagaimana kau bisa terluka, Kyungie. Siapa yang melakukannya padamu?!" tanya Chanyeol sembari melepas pelukannya

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hyung, tolong jangan beritahu Suho hyung dan appa, jika aku masuk Rumah Sakit"

"Tidak. Hyung belum memberitahu appa dan Suho hyung, jika kau dirawat. Lalu apa kata Dokter? Bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

"Dokter mengatakan, Kyungsoo harus dirawat selama seminggu, hyung. Agar jahitannya benar-benar kering" jawab Kyungsoo

"Hyung, aku ingin pulang. Jika aku tidak pulang ke rumah. Nanti aku akan kena masalah lagi"

"Tapi Kyungsoo..."

"Tolong, hyung. Aku janji, aku akan hati-hati dan menjaga diriku, agar appa tidak tahu jika aku terluka" pintanya

"Baiklah. Hyung akan bicara dengan Dokter"

Jungkook tersenyum, lalu ia sengaja ke luar dari kamar inap Kyungsoo dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari udara segar.

 _"Kau beruntung Kyungsoo. Disaat kau terluka seperti ini, kau masih memiliki saudara yang memperhatikanmu. Sedangkan aku... Jin hyung dan Suga hyung selalu sibuk dengan urusannya. Bahkan dulu ketika aku sakit, hanya pelayan di rumah saja yang merawatku_ " batinnya

Jungkook tidak sadar jika Taehyung berjalan di belakangnya. Meski Jungkook selalu memperlakukan Taehyung sebagai anak buahnya di Sekolah, tapi Taehyung menyayangi semua teman-temannya termasuk Jungkook.

"Jungkook~ah" panggilnya

Langkah kaki Jungkook terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara Taehyung memanggil namanya, lalu ia berbalik.

Taehyung memberikan soft drink padanya.

"Gumawo" ucap Jungkook dan menerima pemberiannya

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo?" tanyanya

"Kyungsoo sedang bersama Chanyeol hyung"

"Oh. O iya, bukankah besok hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Benarkah? Hahahaha, aku saja sampai lupa" sahutnya yang tertawa, kemudian wajahnya kembali datar dan ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Taehyung tahu, bahwa sebenarnya Jungkook terlihat sedih. Karena tampak jelas dari tatapan matanya yang berkaca-kaca meski ia berusaha tertawa di depan Taehyung.

o

o

o

Changmin menatap tabung kecil yang berisi darah Kyuhyun, saat dirinya sengaja mengambilnya tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, setelah ia memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun sewaktu belum sadarkan diri.

Changmin begitu cemas menunggu hasilnya.

"Semoga, apa yang ku takutkan tidak terjadi padamu, Kyu" batinnya.

Tbc

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?


End file.
